KOD ADI/Genel
Lore PROJECT is the perfect fusion of one's supernatural essence with advanced weaponry and body augmentation. This linking of technology and energy allows extraordinary hosts to channel their essence into physical manifestations and, in rare cases, transcend the corporeal plane. Only subjects possessing extremely focused inner essence and exceptional physical attributes can unlock the true power of PROJECT.How PROJECT Champs Transcended Humanity * Accessing: OVERDRIVE, DISRUPTION, HUNTERS :Among the mega-structures and packed streets of a future controlled by global corporations, a shadow war rages between rebellious, augmented humans, and newly empowered artificially beings. The winners will shape the course of history... and the losers will be forced to evolve. ;Central Trace 12 - * Street-smart, brash and always bluntly honest, Vi is a Central detective working to keep law and order in the neon city. Toughened from her days as a lower sector enforcer, Vi keeps the peace with a pair of ATLAS gauntlets, and a mean right hook. ;G/NETIC Trace 1 - * One of the first concepts, Yi was held by PROJECT for extensive experimentation, and then finally freed by the G/NETIC rebels. His psyche may still contain some glitches, but his experimental hyperlight “alpha” blade serves the resistance with its precision blade. Trace 2 - * A heavy armor combatant, Leona has seen the truth behind the neon light of PROJECT, and now stands with Ashe and the G/NETIC rebellion. She carries a mounted ion charge shield, capable of blocking and stunning targets with its variable energy yield output. Trace 3 - * Once a sentinel within the Command Line, Lucian has seen PROJECT for what they truly are. His dual ion-core Lightcaster pistols now serve G/NETIC and the human rebellion, bringing down their technological oppressors with brutal efficiency. Trace 4 - * Yasuo returned from advanced combat only to be accused of a crime he did not commit. Knowing that PROJECT’s corporate leadership was somehow involved, Yasuo fights with the G/NETIC rebels, cutting away the lies of technology with his plasma coated blade. Trace 6 - * Augmented for speed, Fiora uses her zero-pulse sword to fight alongside Ashe and the other members of G/NETIC. The full-length energy blade allows for flawless attack precision and maximum repel strength, while the spatially controlled atomic tip coating is the most suited for single-target combat. Trace 7 - * Şirket savaşlarının en ön saflannda geçirdiği süre boyunca Ashe, KOD ADI'nın hırsının insanlara ödettiği bedele yakından tanık oldu. Şimdilerde direniş grubu G/NETiK'e liderlik ediyor ve hedefinde en güçlü şirketleri alaşağı etmek var. Trace 8 - * Ashe tarafından alt sektörlerden bulunup çıkanlan dahi bir hacker olan Ekko, KOD ADI'nı alt etme konusunda yardımcı olmayı çabucak kabul etti. Güçlü şifre çözücusü ve kıvrak zekâsıyla her zaman kodun içine sızmanın bir yolunu bulabiliyor. ;PROJECT Command Line Trace 5 - * Rising from the Command Line, Zed is a leader within PROJECT's counter-espionage units. He seeks out the G/NETIC rebels with split high frequency blades and molecular "solid smoke" projectors, favoring close-proximity and multiple angle target laceration. Trace 9 - * Bir zamanlar G/NETiK isyaninin hırslı bir teğmeni olan Katarina, Ashe ile fikir ayrılığına düşmesinin ardından Komut Zinciri'ne geri döndü. Hiper keskin bıçakları bir kez daha KOD ADI'na hizmet ediyor; ancak onu tanıyan asiler hâlâ içeriden kendilerine yardımcı olduğunu umuyor. Trace 13 - * A cutting-edge PROJECT subject who somehow escaped the City's boundaries, Akali brings dire warnings of an untested superweapon to those living in the wasteland beyond. With time running out and no other options, these outcasts join her in an attempt to take the mega-corporation down... suspicious that their newfound ally might in fact be a double agent. ;Outsiders Trace 14A - * A PROJECT castoff who found sanctuary in the lawless wastes, Irelia has led other outcasts like her as they attempt to survive corporate assassins, murderous old-world technology, and widespread ecological collapse. Knowing Warwick could destroy everything she holds dear, she joins the attack on the City to end PROJECT once and for all. Trace 14B - * There are moments when Irelia and the other outcasts remember who they once were, before PROJECT exiled them into a wasteland filled with sand-blasted monuments to corporate greed. These memories are fleeting, the last flickering images of a long-compromised humanity. Trace 15 - * Jinx volunteered for PROJECT conversion, never expecting that a critical power failure would scramble her memory core,leaving her a psychopath driven by the manic voices in her head. Seemingly obsessed with destruction for its own sake,she has begun to show signs of something far more sinister than mere memory fragmentation: the cold, calculating influence of Program. Trace 16 - * An early PROJECT prototype, Pyke's untested upgrades left him violently unstable—too much so for his handlers, who junked him and threw his remains outside the walls of the City. Yet his cybernetic brain survived, rebuilding Pyke with salvaged scrap parts from all around him, and now their fragmented, overlapping memories mix with his own as they scream out for revenge. Trace 17 - * Bir KOD ADI araştırma ekibi tarafından çölde bulunan Warwick, geri döndürülemez insan ötesi evrimin korkunç düzeylerine ulaştırıldı. Vicdandan tamamen arındırılan bu silahlandırılmış canavar, önüne çıkan herkesi vahşice yok etmeye programlandı. Warwick, çalışma tamamlanamadan önce yabancıların da yardımıyla serbest kaldı ve şimdilerde Şehir'in altını üstüne getiriyor. ;Vigilantes Trace 10 - * Jhin, başarısız bir ameliyatın ardından merdiven altı geliştirme hacker'lığını bırakıp tanınmış bir kiralık katile dönüştü. Hâlâ yüksek kaliteye sahip geliştirmelere karşı zaafı olacak şekilde programlı olduğundan, kurbanlarından topladığı teknoloji parçaları Jhin'in kişiliğinin büyük ölçüde bölünmesine sebep oldu. Artık hem KOD ADI'nın hem de insanlığın geleceğine dair karanlık bir vizyona sahip. Trace 11 - * Gizli tutulan teknolojilerle geliştirilen Vayne, bir zamanlar KOD ADI'nın karşı istihbarat birimine üyeydi. Hizmet ettiği şirket tarafından ihanete uğramasının ardından gölgelerde gizlenen ve kendi adaletini sağlamaya çalışan birine dönüştü. Artık KOD ADI'nı ve ruhunu teslim alan teknolojiyi yıkmanin yollarını arıyor. History OVERDRIVE One Simple Rule Of Rats and Cats and Neon Mice The Hunt Outsiders Events 2017= PROJECT: Hunters received exclusive loading screen cards, similar to the First Strike event. Vayne PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Vi PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Jhin PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg |-|2016= First Strike event was 2.-16.8.2016 that introduced also PROJECT Crafting.PROJECT Crafting Crafting is similar to Hextech Crafting but using its own materials. Ashe PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Ekko PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Katarina PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Yasuo PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg |-|2015= ;PROJECT Sync * Your team earns 1 Sync point for each player with Optic Enhancer Wards and 2 points for each PROJECT skins. ** 2 Sync Points - Your team's Champions and Minions now spawn into the game with a PROJECT animation. ** 4 Sync Points - Your team's Melee and Caster minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ** 6 Sync Points - Your team's Siege and Cannon minions have donned a PROJECT outfit. ;PROJECT First Strike : The PROJECT skins of 2015 were enabled in the store on 8-Sep-2015. Master Yi PROJECTYiLoading FirstStrike.jpg Leona PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Lucian PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Zed PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg Fiora PROJECTLoading FirstStrike.jpg * Purchasing one of the (new) PROJECT skins during the first week of release will permanently unlock exclusive loading screen cards. (Offer ends 15-Sep-2015 23:59 PDT). ** Unlike other skins, PROJECT Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed will not go on sale at for the first week of their release. * The Fiora, Leona, Lucian and Zed skins will go on sale for for the third week of their release: September 17 00:01 to 24-Sep-2015 23:59. Trivia General= * The concept of was the brainchild of Marco “Wendigo” Silva, an artist from the São Paulo Riot Games office. Nicknamed "Cyber Yi", its thematic was later incorporated into the PROJECT skin line during development. * "PROJECT: OVERDRIVE" was done in collaboration with Ben Hibon, who also worked on "Infinity Blades III: Origins", "DMC" and " " from " " movie. * PROJECT Initiates have bar codes on their head, similar to from the series. * 's drone is named Avarosa. * is leading the resistance group G/NETIC in the name of humanity. ** , , , , and are allied with G/NETIC. ** was once a G/NETIC member. She now, once again, serves PROJECT. * is also trying to destroy PROJECT, but works to her own mission. * was hacker, but after a surgery gone wrong, he is now a killer for hire. * A silhouette similar to can be seen in the background of splash art. It later appears in the splash art. However, Riot confirmed both are not Vel'Koz. * was built to chase after G/NETIC rebels, tying Program line to this universe too. * Compared to all of the PROJECT skins, is the only one who does not possess robotic features on his actual face when unmasked, nor does he retain his robotic-voice-filter underneath it. ** is also the only PROJECT skin (out of the non-Legendary skins) to have more than one extra set of animation changes; PROJECT: Yasuo has both different basic attack and recall animations while all other skins only have new recall animations. * , , and are dubbed "PROJECT: Hunters". * Both Battlecast and Mecha are two distinct universes separate from the universe of PROJECT and Program.Futuristing skin universes clarity * , , and are PROJECT castoffs living in the ecological deadzone outside the city walls.Carnival Knights on PROJECT Outsiders ** Most of the city residents were not aware there’s an outside world until the event of Outsiders. Unknown Outside World ** is a double agent working for PROJECT Command Line. ** is secretly being influenced by Program, specifically . * Although said took part in making him the way he is, it is confirmed not to be true.NotQuiteFrodo denies Vayne responsibility in the making of Pyke * might be part of the PROJECT universe as before her augmentation due to the PROJECT Command Line logo visible on the back of her shirt. She shares color and texture similarities with . |-|Timeline= * The PROJECT City was built. * Many corporations started throwing failed robots outside of the city, creating the wasteland around the city. ;The first PROJECTS and the creation of the wastelands. * A corporation announces a project of upgrading humans. ** and were the first ones to be tested as the first prototypes. * gained untested upgrades and became unstable. His handlers toss him outside the city. ** brains survived with severe damage. He rebuilds himself with scraps found in the wasteland. With a broken memory, he started to get damaged by the memory comes with each scrap. * The city started to hide the wasteland away from the citizens. Most of the residents had not know of the existence of an outside world since. * were built. He were then kept for further experimentations. * Many humans were augmented by PROJECT. This includes , , , and . * PROJECT Command Line team was built. The team includes , , and . * Black markets appeared, selling augmented parts. People started to upgrade themselves without the corporation interfere. ;G/NETIC Revolution * worked in one of the corporations in the city. ** She discovered the human cost of the PROJECT's ambition and lead the resistance group called G/NETIC. ** She later upgraded herself with PROJECT upgrades. * was accused of a crime he did not commit. He, along with , joins G/NETIC. * The event of OVERDRIVE happened. were having a memory error. and were sent to rescue ** interupted the rescue. ** After a fight, the G/NETIC successfully rescued * left PROJECT Command Line. She joined G/NETIC rebellion. * Many bots created to help people lives. This includes med bots ( , ), household assistances ( ), security bot ( ) and many others. * was built to chase the G/NETIC rebellions. * gained self-awareness, corrupt other bots, including . * left G/NETIC, returned to PROJECT Command Line. * volunteered for PROJECT conversion. A critical power failure scrambled her memory core, leaving her a psychopath driven by the manic voices in her head. ** Program influences Jinx mind. ** got sent to the wastelands. ;Crimes, Espionage and Vigilantes * With the rising of PROJECT humans and robots, hackers started to appear. This includes , . In the wasteland, started to learn hacking. * asked to join the G/NETIC. worked in the backline, let the team in and out by interfering with the code. * After a botched surgery, Jhin went from being a black-market augmented hacker to a notorious mechanized killer for hire. Similar to , personality got severe fragmented. * Espionages started to appear within the PROJECT corporation. A PROJECT's counter espionage unit were established, with as one of its members. ** got betrayed. She left the corporation and became a vigilante. ;Outsiders * More and more robots got broken and sent to the wasteland. * went to the wasteland to help other outcasts. * joined the PROJECT Command Line, with the newest upgrades. * A new superweapon project, WARWICK, started. An augmented human from the wastelands got kidnapped by the PROJECT. He got further experiments and transformed into . * were sent to the wasteland to deal with the outsiders. She announced the WARWICK project to them. * , , helped to destroyed . * The event of Outsiders happened. The PROJECT Corporations sent robots to destroy the group. The plan failed. * The outsiders reached within the city walls. The city residents realized the outside world. * The outsider damage the WARWICK Project. ** were not completed. Escaped, he now rampages indiscriminately across the City. |-|Skins= Akali PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Akali Ashe PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Ekko PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Fiora PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Irelia PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Irelia Irelia PrestigePROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Irelia Prestige Edition Jhin PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Jhin Jinx PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Jinx Katarina PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Leona PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Leona Lucian PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Master Yi PROJECTYiSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Pyke PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Pyke Vayne PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne Vi PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Vi Warwick PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Warwick Yasuo PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Yasuo Zed PROJECTSkin.jpg|PROJECT: Zed Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| PROJECT Yi - Login Screen| PROJECT Ashe - Login Screen| PROJECT Hunters - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PROJECT OVERDRIVE| PROJECT Alpha Strike| Project Leona Eclipse VFX - Behind the Scenes PROJECT DISRUPTION| Project Ashe Volley VFX - Insight| PROJECT Hunters Teaser| HUNTERS PROJECT 2017 Event Video - League of Legends| The Hunt PROJECT Hunters Animated Trailer - League of Legends| PROJECT 2019 Reckoning Teaser| |-|Gallery= PROJECT Initiative mainframe.jpg|PROJECT Initiative Mainframe PROJECT panorama.jpg|PROJECT panoramic shot Leona PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Leona concept art (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Fiora PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora concept art (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Fiora PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT weapon particles concept art PROJECT Ashe Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe promo PROJECT Ekko Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko promo PROJECT Katarina Promo.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina promo Akali PROJECT Splash Concept 01.jpg|PROJECT Akali Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Akali PROJECT Splash Concept 02.jpg|PROJECT Akali Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Akali PROJECT Splash Concept 03.gif|PROJECT Akali Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Ashe PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe concept art (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ashe PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ashe Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ekko PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT splash concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Katarina PROJECT model 1.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 2.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT model 3.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 01.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 02.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 03.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Katarina PROJECT splash concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Katarina Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Lucian PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 01.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 02.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Lucian PROJECT Overdrive concept 04.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Overdrive Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT promo.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 1 Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Promo 2 Master Yi PROJECT Early Concept.png|PROJECT: Yi Early Concept (by Riot Artist Marco 'Wendigo' Silva) Master Yi PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Master Yi PROJECT model.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 01.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 02.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 03.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 04.gif|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJECT Overdrive concept 05.jpg|PROJECT: Yi OVERDRIVE Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 1 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 2 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 03.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 3 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 04.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 4 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 05.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 5 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) Vayne PROJECT The Hunt model 06.jpg|PROJECT: Vayne The Hunt Model 6 (by Riot Artist Stanislav Klabik) PROJECT attire concept 01.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 1 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 02.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 2 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 03.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 3 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 04.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 4 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 05.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 5 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 06.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 6 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 07.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 7 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT attire concept 08.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 8 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT_attire_concept_09.jpg|PROJECT attire concept art 9 (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino) PROJECT 2017 concept 01.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 02.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 03.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 04.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 05.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 06.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 07.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 08.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT 2017 concept 09.jpg|PROJECT 2017 Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 02.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 03.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Caitlyn Pulsefire Promo concept 04.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Danny Moll) Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 1 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 02.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 2 Jam Packed Thunderdome 2018 03.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: Jam Packed 3 PROJECT.EXEcute Thunderdome 2018.jpg|Thunderdome 2018: PROJECT.EXEcute PROJECT.EXEcute Thunderdome 2018 Promo.jpg|PROJECT.EXEcute Promo |-|Summoner Icons= PROJECT profileicon.png|PROJECT PROJECT Yi profileicon.png|PROJECT: Yi PROJECT Zed profileicon.png|PROJECT: Zed PROJECT Leona profileicon.png|PROJECT: Leona PROJECT Fiora profileicon.png|PROJECT: Fiora PROJECT Lucian profileicon.png|PROJECT: Lucian PROJECT Poro profileicon.png|PROJECT: Poro Recon PROJECT Ashe profileicon.png|Recon PROJECT: Ashe EM Caster profileicon.png|EM Caster PROJECT Ashe profileicon.png|PROJECT: Ashe PROJECT Ekko profileicon.png|PROJECT: Ekko Decrypter profileicon.png|Decrypter Hyper Edge profileicon.png|Hyper Edge PROJECT Katarina profileicon.png|PROJECT: Katarina DISRUPTION profileicon.png|DISRUPTION PROJECT Ashe First Strike profileicon.png|PROJECT: Ashe First Strike PROJECT Ekko First Strike profileicon.png|PROJECT: Ekko First Strike PROJECT Katarina First Strike profileicon.png|PROJECT: Katarina First Strike PROJECT Vayne profileicon.png|PROJECT: Vayne PROJECT Vi profileicon.png|PROJECT: Vi PROJECT Jhin profileicon.png|PROJECT: Jhin Final Hunt profileicon.png|PROJECT: Crossbow PROJECT Hunters profileicon.png|PROJECT: Hunters PROJECT Akali profileicon.png|PROJECT: Akali PROJECT Irelia profileicon.png|PROJECT: Irelia PROJECT Jinx profileicon.png|PROJECT: Jinx PROJECT Pyke profileicon.png|PROJECT: Pyke PROJECT Warwick profileicon.png|PROJECT: Warwick PROJECT Akali Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Akali Chroma PROJECT Fiora Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Fiora Chroma PROJECT Jinx Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Jinx Chroma PROJECT Lucian Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Lucian Chroma PROJECT Pyke Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Pyke Chroma PROJECT Warwick Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Warwick Chroma PROJECT Zed Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Zed Chroma PROJECT Reckoning profileicon.png|PROJECT: Reckoning PROJECT Reckoning Pass profileicon.png|PROJECT: Reckoning Pass PROJECT Mission profileicon.png|PROJECT: Mission PROJECT Pyke Mission profileicon.png|PROJECT: Pyke Mission |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer Recon Drone Ward.png|Recon Drone PROJECT Reckoning Ward.png|PROJECT: Reckoning |-|Emotes= PROJECT Hunters Emote.png|PROJECT: Hunters Hush Now Emote.png|Hush Now Bang! Emote.png|Bang! Watch Yourself Emote.png|Watch Yourself See also * OVERCHARGE * Substructure 43 * Announcer/PROJECT